onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vinsmoke Reiju
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = Princess | epithet = | jva = }} "Poison Pink" Vinsmoke Reiju is the eldest child and only daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, making her both the princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance Reiju is a young woman with shoulder-length hair that covers her right eye. Like her siblings, her eyebrows are curly. When commanding the forces of Germa 66, she wears a dark dress with a split in the center going down to her stomach, and covered by target symbols - references to the number '0' (rei) in her name. She wears dark gloves, a pair of headphones with the number '66' on them, and has two 6's tattooed on each of her thighs. She resembles her brother Sanji enough that Luffy initially mistook her for him, until Chopper pointed out that she is female. When she is not dressed in her Germa 66 gear, Reiju has been shown wearing a skinny headband on her hair, and a short, satiny dress with a frilled neckline and a cravat. As a child, Reiju had shorter hair, and wore a black headband and wore a light dress with the letter "Z" on the right side. She also wore a shorter light dress with the number "0" on it as well as a dark ascot. Gallery Personality Unlike her cruel and abrasive brothers, Reiju is civil. Upon first meeting them, Reiju apologized to the Straw Hat Pirates for Yonji's rudeness, and thanked them for everything they had done for her younger brother Sanji. Her occasional actions, and her general manner of speech, are also quite flirtatious. Even before she was properly introduced to Luffy, she unabashedly placed her mouth over his in order to suck out the poison which was festering throughout his body. Reiju also appears to be naturally introspective, pondering the merits of war against a protracted failed peace. She is often shown musing silently to herself as she watches certain developments unfold, and frequently hides or disguises her true thoughts and feelings. While Sanji retains a vivid memory of his elder sister's amusement at the abuse he suffered as a child, Reiju confided to Sanji that she only laughed with their brothers to avoid being subjected to similar cruel bullying herself; she also treated his wounds, and seemed to express concern for him when it was said that he had died (but hid her concern behind a smile). In contrast to her brothers, however, Reiju did not lose her empathy as she grew stronger. This caused her to sympathize with her weak brother Sanji's plight, and although she stated she was not on his side, she allowed him to escape from his imprisonment and start a life of his own. Reiju enjoys her luxurious lifestyle and is somewhat dismissive about the possible pleasures of living as a non-royal, as she fails to understand why Sanji would renounce the privileges of being a prince and choose a "mundane" pirating life instead. Like the rest of her family, she has high regard for strength, pointing to the strength of the Vinsmoke Family throughout the generations, and all the achievements and privileges that they have obtained as a result of exercising that strength. Reiju has exhibited a calculating side; for example, she appears to be aware of Sanji's weakness for attractive women, showing him ten beautiful chambermaids that would be at his beck and call in order to convince him to accept his arranged marriage. She also easily charmed the Sanji retrieval team in their first meeting, humiliating Yonji and apologizing for his behavior in order to prevent a confrontation with the Straw Hats. Relationships Family Vinsmoke Judge Reiju displays great respect for her father. Unlike Sanji, who was put off by Judge's display of a portrait of himself standing above four defeated kings, Reiju defended their father's actions as an admirable demonstration of his power and strength. Furthermore, Reiju's pride in her own royal status most probably derives from her father. She is also loyal to him, obeying his instructions in order to achieve the family's ambitions. Vinsmoke Ichiji While not much is yet known about their relationship, Reiju appears to get along with her first younger brother, as she was amused at the bullying to which he and her other brothers subjected Sanji as children. She also seemed happy to see his and Niji's safe arrival at Whole Cake Island for Sanji's arranged wedding. Vinsmoke Niji While not much is yet known about their relationship, Reiju appears to get along with her second younger brother, as she was amused at the bullying to which he and her other brothers subjected Sanji. She also seemed happy to see his and Ichiji's safe arrival at Whole Cake Island for Sanji's arranged wedding. Sanji As a child, Reiju did not bully her third younger brother like Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji, but she did laughed when their father told Sanji how worthless he was. It is possible that her childhood behaviors were, as she claimed, the result of her fear of being similarly bullied by her brothers, and she did treat Sanji's injuries that his brothers gave him and showed some concern for Sanji when it was stated he had "died" in an accident. Out of Sanji's siblings, Reiju showed him the most sympathy as she helped Sanji escape the dungeon he was locked in and told him that he would meet kind people out in the world. After 13 years of estrangement, while watching Sanji duel their father, Reiju was quick to voice her surprise and "respect" after observing his newfound combat strength. Despite this, Reiju sides with her family in viewing Sanji as simply a means to achieve their ambitions. While she patched Sanji up after his duel with their father, she then proceeded to cuff him with exploding wristlets when he was distracted, in order to prevent him from escaping the wedding. Also, while she thanked the Straw Hats for everything they had done for Sanji, this care seems to only extend as far as required to serve her family's best interests, as she completely disregards Sanji's own personal attachments and estrangement from his biological family. Sanji, in turn, sees through Reiju's manipulations and feigned kindnesses, treating her coldly in their first reunion since their childhood and rejecting her attempts to re-establish their family ties. Reiju has expressed surprise and intrigue at Sanji's behaviors. She complemented the durability and strength he had developed since their childhood, and quickly noted his gentlemanly manners towards the family's servants. While the rest of their family expressed outrage at Sanji's denouncements of their royal pride, Reiju simply smiled fascinated. Vinsmoke Yonji Reiju and her youngest brother appear to have a typical sibling relationship, despite the royal setting. As his elder sister, she has no qualms with humiliating him in front of others when she perceives that his behavior is unbecoming. While this irritates Yonji, they are united in their efforts to realize their father's (and their family's) imperialist goals. As with Ichiji and Niji, she did not object to Yonji's bullying of Sanji as children, finding it merely amusing. Subordinates As a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju commands the absolute loyalty and obedience of Germa 66's soldiers. They address her as "Lady Reiju", and expressed alarm and concern when she leaped from a Germa ship onto the Straw Hats' ship. Reiju is aware of this loyalty, telling Sanji that such loyalty was their duty. Reiju, like the rest of her family, appears to have little care for servants. However, when Sanji defended their head chef Cosette, she stated Sanji was a gentleman for such an act. Others Straw Hat Pirates When Reiju encountered the Sanji retrieval team on the edge of Totto Land, she made a significant impression on each of its members. In particular, they were shocked at witnessing her sucking deadly poison out of Luffy's body, but this action incurred their gratitude and goodwill (especially Chopper's). Brook was also dazzled by Reiju's beauty, while Nami's primary reaction was one of shock (at her actions, as well as the information she divulged about Sanji and their family). Luffy thanked Reiju for saving his life, but became agitated when he demanded she give back Sanji. Despite their cordial encounter, Reiju's general opinion of the crew is that they are a "puny" and insignificant force. As a result, she cannot understand why Sanji would prefer staying with them over returning to their family and resuming the privileges of royal status. Abilities and Powers Due to being a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, and over the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, she (as well as her father and siblings) are also the commanders of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. It appears that she has some medical knowledge too, as she would often take care of Sanji's wounds in the past and proceeded to treat him after their reunion. She was also able to identify Luffy's symptoms and correctly deduce that he was poisoned by the Armored Stonefish. Physical Abilities Due to genetic enhancements, Reiju possesses superhuman abilities, being able to keep up with Ichiji, and stay ahead of Niji, Sanji, and Yonji during their intense childhood training. As a young child, she was capable of bending metal bars. Like Sanji, Niji and Judge, she also seems to be proficient in kicking, as she kicked Yonji off of their ship and into the sea, despite his attempt to defend against her. Poison Pink Reiju possesses an ability that has given her the name "Poison Pink." She is capable of sucking poison out of people through mouth-to-mouth contact and consuming it, while suffering no ill effect from the poison. She even considers the poison from the skin of the Armored Stonefish to be a delicacy, going as far as sucking the poison out of Luffy, just for the "treat". . Equipment Due to her family's technological prowess, Reiju possesses high-tech objects, one of which allows her to leap large distances. History Past Reiju was born as the eldest of the Vinsmoke Family's five children. Judge trained his children from a young age in order to take advantage of their genetic enhancements and develop superhuman abilities; this training was successful for everyone except Sanji. Due to this, Sanji was bullied by their three other brothers during their childhood, and Reiju laughed at Sanji's misfortune. On one occasion, she tended to Sanji's injuries where she told him that she laughed alongside Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji to avoid being bullied as well. When Judge claimed that Sanji died in an accident, her brothers expressed amusement at this while Reiju was shown hiding her concern through a smile. During the next six months of Sanji's imprisonment, Reiju and her three other siblings made great progress with their training. Judge expressed how proud he was and gave them a hug. Reiju occasionally visited Sanji in the dungeon to tend to his injuries after Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji bullied him some more. After the Germa Kingdom crossed the Red Line into the East Blue, Sanji declared to Reiju that he wanted to leave the kingdom and become a chef. Reiju then broke open the cell door and allowed Sanji to flee. While Germa 66 was attacking an island in the East Blue, Reiju directed Sanji to a cruise ship and told him to never come back to the Germa Kingdom. Totto Land Arc Reiju first encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team right after they entered Big Mom's waters. When her brother, Yonji, taunted Luffy's group to try to take the antidote to Luffy's poisoning by force, Reiju kicked Yonji for his rudeness, boarded the Thousand Sunny, and introduced herself. Reiju cured Luffy of his condition by sucking the poison out of him. With Luffy's life saved, Reiju thanked the crew for taking care of Sanji. Reiju and Yonji then left the Sanji Retrieval Team alone without making a scene. They also decided to pretend that they never saw the Straw Hats to prevent Sanji's marriage from being called off. After arriving at Whole Cake Island, Reiju conversed with Sanji in a castle on the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. Despite not having seen her in thirteen years, Sanji gave his sister the cold shoulder and stated once again that he cut ties with the rest of the Vinsmoke Family. Reiju attempted to convince Sanji to accept his royal heritage, saying that he would have power, wealth, luxury, and loyal soldiers at his disposal. When Sanji reiterated his refusal to go through with the marriage, Reiju commented that she likes his fiancée. When their father, Vinsmoke Judge, arrived, Reiju greeted him. While observing Sanji's fight with Judge, Reiju was surprised and impressed with Sanji's strength. She tended to Sanji's wounds after the duel, but while Sanji was speaking to Judge, she cuffed Sanji with exploding wristlets. By threatening the hands he needed to cook, Judge and Reiju intended to ensure Sanji's compliance with the upcoming wedding. Sanji then tried to remove the wristlets, only for Reiju to inform him that his efforts would be futile without the keys. On the day before the wedding, Reiju was seen smiling as Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji arrived at the Germa Kingdom. The Vinsmoke Family then ate breakfast together and talked about the war on Broc Coli Island, with Reiju saying that their involvement helped decrease the number of casualties later. Sanji then got in an argument with Niji over the latter's behavior toward food and women, and Reiju remarked on Sanji being a gentleman as he defended the head chef from Niji. As Judge berated Sanji for his actions, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji left the dining hall. Reiju later entered the Germa Kingdom cloning chamber after her brothers had beaten Sanji and left. She told the doctors tending to Sanji to leave, and expressed disappointment that he got into this state just because of a restaurant owner. She wondered why Sanji cared so much if he knew what coming back here would be like. Trivia *In keeping with the Vinsmoke Family's naming convention, ''Rei ''(零) means "zero" in Japanese. This is a reference to Reiju's position as the family's first-born, but within a numbering system where "one" is assigned to the first-born son. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Reiju ru:Винсмок Рэйджу Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Princesses Category:Germa Kingdom Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists